


Told You So

by robinsonandwestinspace (bellamyysprincessclarke)



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyysprincessclarke/pseuds/robinsonandwestinspace
Summary: Don West was not a nervous man. Why, then, was he pacing and talking to himself in front of the door to the Robinson's Jupiter?
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Don West wasn’t a nervous man. He usually operated with a baseline confidence level that could even be called cocky.

If someone came across him now, pacing back and forth and seemingly talking to himself, they might pass by without realizing it was him at all.

“Don?”

He froze, identifying the voice in his head, and trying his best to compose himself before turning around.

Don tried to look normal, but he really had a very fake looking grin and wide eyes, as he turned to meet the shocked and confused face of Penny Robinson.

“Hey, what’s up?” Don asked, propping his arm up against the wall as if this was a completely normal spot for her to find him standing.

“Well… I was just wanting to talk to my parents, but it seems like maybe you have something more pressing to talk to them about?” She gave him a quizzical look, and her eyes seemed to be analyzing every movement of his face for the tiniest of clues.

“Me? Talk to your parents? Why would I, Don West ever need to talk to John and Maureen Robinson about anything, ever? That’s the most insane thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Seriously, what are you even talking about, loca?

"Okay, well that was insanely over the top, so obviously you do need to talk to them. I’ll be quick so that you have the rest of the night to work up the courage to go inside….” she smirked, almost knowingly, as she entered the Jupiter.

Which made Don wonder, could she know? No, it wasn’t possible. He didn’t even really know what he was going to say, how could she?

Penny was true to her word, and way before Don was even close to ready, he came face to face with John Robinson.

“Don, come inside. It sounds like we need to talk.”

The way he said it made Don feel as though he was being called into the principal’s office. Not that he had any experience with that…

He sighed as John turned around and walked inside. Don took a moment to shake out his nerves as best he could before following John inside. Maureen was already seated at the table, which meant that he really had no more time to prepare, it was now or never.

“So, Don. Penny said you were outside acting weird and nervous, and she could tell you wanted to talk to us about something?” The look Maureen was giving him made him want to turn around and walk out.

He cleared his throat. “Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I did have something I wanted to talk to you both about.”

When he received no response other than expectant stares, his hand came to rub the back of his neck.

“Okay, so, there’s something I need to ask you, but I need to provide background information before we get there. You guys remember how we were stranded for seven months on that planet together?”

John sighed and Maureen rolled her eyes. “Yes, Don. We remember.” She said, with exasperation.

“Well, you know, Judy was there too, and she and I really hit it off throughout those seven months.”

At that, John’s hands moved to grip the table. “Hit it off? Why don’t you elaborate for us.”

“Okay, well-”

“Choose your words carefully, West.”

“Uh, okay. Well, Judy and I actually, it’s a funny story. For a different time maybe… We, well, we started dating.”

He paused there, to gauge their reactions. John was still, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table harder. Maureen, though, appeared to have a smirk on her face, much like the one Penny had given him earlier.

He shot her a quizzical look before continuing.

“So, me being, well… me, and Judy being Judy, I always assumed that she would want to stop seeing me if and when we ever got back to civilization. I assumed she only dated me because I was her only option.

As it turns out, we got back, started working, and stayed together. It’s been a little while now, and things are reasonably calm for the moment…”

He decided to end there for now, to make sure John wasn’t about to launch towards him and pull some Navy Seal assassination move on him.

To his surprise, John’s knuckles were no longer white, and Maureen was actually smiling.

“So, Don,” said Maureen, still smiling. “What was it that you wanted to ask us?”

He glanced over at John, who nodded at him in encouragement.

“Okay, so, even though things are calm for the moment, I think we all understand that things can change in an instant.

I love your daughter, and for some reason she actually loves me. I was hoping to get your blessing… in the interest of making the most of the time we have… to ask her to marry me,”

Don zoned out for a moment, surprised that he managed to make it through the question. He might’ve been mistaken, but he was pretty sure he heard Maureen make some sort of girlish squealing sound, or could that have been coming from someone listening in at the door of the Jupiter?

Maureen stood and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulders before pulling him into a full blown hug.

“Don, you’ve been part of the family since you agreed to accompany John to try and reach the Resolute. Of course you have my blessing to be with Judy!”

They both laughed, and Don thought maybe his allergies were kicking in, because he could feel his eyes watering.

John had remained silent, but finally came to Don, and put a hand on his shoulder, gripping very tightly.

“Don, if you ever hurt her, you’ll have to deal with me, and Penny. That being said,” he finally smiled then, “I agree with Maureen.”

Don’s allergies were really hitting him hard after that, but he managed to choke out a promise to love and cherish their baby girl before excusing himself from the Jupiter.

When he was gone, Maureen looked at John smugly. “What?” John asked, still smiling.

“I told you so.”


End file.
